


Not Jimmy

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 Cas - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Neighbors, Pining Dean, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his hot neighbor asleep on his couch one morning. Only his hot neighbor is claiming to be someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your) post.   
> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/85855093108/not-jimmy)

To say that this is the weirdest thing that’s happened to him since moving into 229E is a fucking feat. He’s only lived in the apartment for three months and has already experienced his elderly next door neighbor walking naked down the hall like he aint got nothing to hide, nothing short of four birds flying into his closed windows, and a woman by the name of Meg who likes to flaunt herself down Dean’s hallway in nothing but her underwear asking if she can use his phone because she’s been “locked out again.”

Needless to say, he’s beginning to realize why the rent is so cheap.

So waking up to two cats sniffing around his face, two cats that he’s pretty sure belong to the man who lives across the hall from him, is definitely not the weirdest thing he’s experienced in the last three months. It’s actually not even much of a surprise. Dean’s found the cats hanging out right outside his apartment door on numerous occasions. They’ve tried to bolt in a time or two, but Dean’s always been quicker than they were. Apparently last night he wasn’t as quick as he’d thought he was.

When he gets up to let them out, however, and finds said man who lives across the hall passed out on his couch, the situation definitely goes up a notch on the weird scale. 

Dean stops on his way to the front door when he catches sight of the man, in nothing but a pair of plum boxer briefs, sprawled out like he owns the place, and absolutely dead to the world. 

"Jimmy?" Dean mutters mostly to himself. Confusion clouds his sleep muddled brain and he pads across the apartment to the couch. 

Jimmy Novak was already living in the apartment across the hall when Dean moved in. He’s friendly, and attractive, is only slightly older than Dean, and Dean clings to his normalcy like a life vest on the raging high seas. And sure maybe Dean doesn’t know all that much about the guy, but what he does know he likes.  _A lot._ (Like, a lot, a lot…)

Standing over his neighbor Dean takes a second to let his eyes roam over Jimmy’s bare, tanned back and legs. They look strong even relaxed in sleep and Dean kind of just wants to reach his hands out and run his fingers along the other man’s spine and dig them into the backs of his thighs.

At the same time that Jimmy shifts and mutters something in his sleep, Jimmy’s cats twine around Dean’s ankles and meow at him pathetically.  _Probably hungry_ _,_ Dean thinks. 

He bends and rests a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. The man’s skin is warmed from where the rising sun shines over him in a soft glow and Dean almost pulls away and just lets the other man sleep. Almost. 

He shakes Jimmy’s shoulder gently and one of the cats leaps onto the couch and pads across Jimmy’s back. Jimmy rolls over a bit, revealing a tattoo on his ribs, black script in a langue Dean doesn’t understand, and another on the inside of his bicep, what looks like a patch of forget-me-not flowers. The man swats at the cat and mumbles something and then falls still again. 

Dean shakes him again. “Jimmy,” he says this time.

"M’ not Jimmy," the man responds and at that Dean’s taken aback. He stands and stares at the man on his couch.

"Dude are you drunk?" he wonders aloud. Because really that’s the only conclusion he can come to when Jimmy Novak is in fact lying on his couch, claiming to not be Jimmy Novak.

"For the most part, yes." The worlds are mumbled against Dean’s couch cushion and are barley decipherable, but Dean gets the gist.

Dean shakes his head. This is a side of his neighbor he’s never seen before. And while ultimately he’d like to just go back to bed and wake up when this strange fiasco is all over, he feels eerie about leaving the other man on the couch. 

"Jimmy," Dean says again, firmer this time.

"I told you," the guy says, "I’m _not_ Jimmy.” He peels his eyes open and squints at Dean. “And neither are you.” he states after a minute, a look of confusion crossing his features. He sits up then, slowly, and runs a hand through his messy, dark hair.

"Where am I?" he asks looking around. 

"Let’s start with  _who are you_ ,” Dean practically snaps, “if you’re ‘not Jimmy’.” He refrains from using air quotes, but only just. He puts his hands on his hips and glares down at his neighbor, berating himself for thinking Jimmy was an okay guy. He watches as the other man’s eyes rove over Dean’s naked chest and torso appreciatively. Dean hunches his shoulders a bit, suddenly self-conscious.

"I know who you are," Not-Jimmy says offering Dean a wide, gummy grin and pointing a finger at Dean. "You’re Dean Winchester which either means my brother has finally made the move on you, or I’m in the wrong apartment."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean growls. He’s not sure if he’s referencing Jimmy "finally making a move on him," or this man being in the wrong apartment, but he’s willing to accept any answers to all of the above questions at this point. 

"He’s told me about you," the other man answers, avoiding Dean’s question. "He said you were good looking, but personally, I don’t think he did you justice." 

Dean runs a hand over his mouth in irritation. “Okay,” he finally says in hopes that appeasing the man will get him some answers, “I’m Dean. And you are?”

"Castiel," the man says sticking out his hand and offering it to Dean, "Novak. I’m Jimmy’s twin brother."

"Wait, what?" Dean asks, because, _wait, what_?

"We shared the womb," the man, Castiel, explains, "became two embryos from one zygote. I’m older," he adds as an afterthought, "wiser, better looking…" The grin is back on his face, unnerving Dean, poking at his patience, "But perhaps I’m just being subjective." 

"And you’re in my apartment why?" Dean wonders, "And how?"

"The door was unlocked," Castiel answers with a shrug, "And I thought this was my brother’s apartment," he admits, "he’s two-twenty- _six_ -E. Very easy to mistake a six for a nine when you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

Dean opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off by one of the cats, the one who isn’t currently curled up on his couch, letting out an angry murrrrp. 

He and Castiel both look at the cat.

Castiel’s brow furrows as he studies the animal before him, pacing back and forth between Dean and Castiel, waiting for one of them to feed him.

"That’s Jimmy’s cat," he states.

"In my apartment," Dean points out, "let in by you."

Something glints in Castiel’s eyes as he stands from the couch. “You’re sassy, Dean Winchester,” he says, “I like that.” He stretches his arms above his head, muscles pulling taught over bone, and lets out a wide yawn. Dean tries not to look and fails. “Now where are my clothes?” Castiel mutters to himself when his arms drop back to his sides.

Dean clears his throat and points at the heap of clothing on the floor next to the couch and Castiel looks down.

"Ah, yes," he says bending to pick them up, but instead of pulling them on and making himself decent he tucks them under his arm. He scoops up the cat that’s pawing at Dean’s ankle, holding him to his chest, and gestures at the other one with his chin. "Do you mind?" he asks.

Dean rolls his eyes and bends to pick up the cat. Castiel leads the way to the front door and Dean opens it for him and follows the other man out into the hall. Just as they step outside Jimmy appears in the hallway having just come in from outside. He’s donned in his running clothes, a light sheen of sweat clinging to the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and he stops when he catches sight of Dean and Castiel.

"I see you’ve met my brother," Jimmy says to Dean before frowning and asking, "What are you doing with my cats?"

"Your neighbor was kind enough to let me sleep over," Castiel answers easily, ignoring the question about the cats.

Dean feels the tips of his ears heat at the implication and he lets out a choked sound. “It’s not what it looks like,” he states quickly.

Castiel shrugs a shoulder casually, a smirk growing on his face, “It might be,” he says.

Dean’s cheeks flush and he looks from Jimmy to Castiel and back to Jimmy with wide eyes. “No-” he begins to protest, but then Jimmy is reaching out a hand and resting it on Dean’s shoulder.

"Dean, I believe you," Jimmy states plainly. "You don’t have a single hickey on you and my brother  _always_  leaves a claim on the people he sleeps with.”

Dean wants to ask how Jimmy knows that but then thinks better of it and simply nods. “I didn’t sleep with him,” he reiterates because it makes him feel better.

"Not yet," Castiel states with a smirk as he enters Jimmy’s apartment. Dean flushes again and Jimmy just shakes his head and Dean’s a little surprised at how cavalier the other man is being. But then, Dean reasons, it may be because he’s used to these sort of things happening with his brother.

Dean sets Jimmy’s cat on the floor in Jimmy’s doorway. As he stands back up Jimmy asks, “Dean, would you like to have breakfast with us?”   

"Nah," Dean answers, even though he’s kind of been dying to be invited into Jimmy’s apartment for about two and a half months now, "I should probably get back." He gestures awkwardly over his shoulder towards his apartment.

Jimmy lets his hand slide from Dean’s shoulder to his upper arm, “Please,” he says squeezing lightly, “It’s the least I can do for my brother’s antics.”

Dean wants to stay firm in his “no”, but Jimmy’s eyes are so wide, so blue, and Dean’s resolve melts. “Okay,” he agrees, “Just let me put on a shirt.”

"That’s not necessary," Jimmy comments, a glint growing in his eyes that Dean recognizes. He’d seen that same look in Castiel’s expression just moments ago.

Dean shakes his head. “You and your brother aren’t all the different, you know that?” But he follows Jimmy into his apartment nonetheless.

Jimmy smiles at him and closes the door behind them, “You have no idea,” he says.


End file.
